One Shots!
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: details are inside please read and participate:)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! so here i am... sitting on my couch watching Girlfriends & Girl Friends...melting over auslly... and i was thinking about what my next story would be about. Well i can't think of anything. BUT WAIT! what if i let you guys pick:) sooooooooooo

if you have an idea for a one-shot you want me to write PM or review it to me and i'll write it:) i'll give you credit of course. And if your a guest no worries:) just tell me what name you want to go by in your review:)

RULES

the idea CAN NOT be rated M

and yah that's it:) so yah i hope you guys review or PM me some ideas:) thanks! i love you all you're awesome! bye!


	2. Thimbles and Acorns

**Hey guys! Omg I got a lot of fabulous ideas:) of course I can only write one at a time:) but I will write all of them as I said:) can't say when or how long it'll take but I will so keep your eyes open:) the first one I'll do was given to me by Thimbles and Acorns:) I really liked the idea so… here it goes:) hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!:) **

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sit in my cold, lonely apartment watching as the stars light p the sky. I sigh as I look at the picture of Ally on my fridge. She has such a happy smile, and pretty face, and beautiful eyes. I remember how her smile would always make my day. I sigh again as I hear three knocks on my door. I slowly get off of the couch and answer it. I open the door and my eyes are met with the gleaming ones of Ally.

"Hey smiles" I say with a grin. See, her smile is contagious. She just beams at me, her smile stretched to the max.

"Ok ok come on in you obviously have something you wanna tell me" I chuckle. She plops on the couch, flattening the fabric. I sit down beside her.

"So what's up" I ask with a smile. Her lips stretch farther and farther apart until she finally flashes her hand in front of my face.

"Eliot proposed!" she squeals happily. My heart drops. My face falls. I try to put on a smile though I know it will not be very convincing.

"Wow tha-that's great Als" I say, forcing it to sound happy.

"Eep!" she squeaks like a 5 year old, throwing herself into my arms. I smile as I wrap my arms around her tiny body. We hold the hug for a while the after a long time we pull apart. I smile as I look into her big brown eyes. I fight the urge to kiss her.

"Well I better be going I guess" she says diverting her eyes, getting up. I follow her out.

"Well congratulations" I say with a fake smile.

"Thanks!" she squeals hyper, and with that she leaves. I sigh as I close the door. I hold in the tears threatening to escape my eyes. She will never like you Austin… she never has.

* * *

For the next few months every time I saw her and Eliot together it was like a stab in my heart. I'd never dare to let my hurt show though. Every so often I would cry at night, but by morning I would be a bit better. I think what bothers me most is that I never made a move. I never told her of my feelings for her. That could be me instead of Eliot if I had just sucked it up and asked her out.

* * *

I walk through the doors of the church. It's the day of her wedding and I came dressed in my best black tuxedo. I ask where the bride's dressing room was and a nice man led me down the hallway. I come to a stop at a white door at the end of the hallway. I knock lightly on the door and her mom answers the door.

"Oh hey Austin" the woman says kindly.

"Hi! I came to see the bride" I say cheesilly. She gives me a cheeky smile and steps out as she lets me in. I smile at her and look up and my eyes are met with a beautiful sight. She looks absolutely breath taking. Her hair flowing beautifully on her shoulders and her dress fitted perfectly to her tiny figure.

"Oh hey Austin" She says looking up at me smiling.

"Hey" I say in a trance.

"You look beautiful Als" I say kindly. She blushes.

"Thanks" I smile. She looks up at me and before I know it she is in my arms. I hug her lightly.

"Nervous?" I whisper softly in her ear. She smiles against me.

"A little bit…." I chuckle as we release.

"You'll be fine" I say. She smiles at me and I slowly leave.

* * *

The music starts to play and the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. I look back to the doors as I await the arrival of Ally. Eliot stands at the altar looking a bit nervous. I find myself daydreaming about it being me up there. Stop it Austin. Stop living in a fantasy. Just then the doors swing open revealing a magnificent Ally. I swallow as I watch her walk up to Eliot.

As they say I do, my heart breaks piece by piece.

"You may kiss the bride" and my world shatters.

* * *

Today I watched my love slip away to someone else. It was heartbreaking. What was worse though was to think that I could have changed that. If I had just asked her those six simple words back in high school.

_will you go out with me_

It was just that easy. I let her go. It's my fault. She may not love me, but I will sure as hell always love her.

**A/N: :) ok so there it was! I hope I did the idea justice:) sorry there wasn't a lot of auslly but I still think it turned out pretty good:) anyway hope you liked it! Keep a look out for more of your ideas turned into one-shots! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. kittykat2506

**A/N: ) this ides was given to me by kittykat2506:) hopefully i wrote it well:) hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR DEZ, TRISH, AND ELIOT!**

ALLY'S POV:

I tap my foot on the ground. It's 4:31. We made a commitment to rehearse at 4:00. Over the past few weeks he's only spent time with Kira. It's like he doesn't even care about us anymore. I mean Dez and Trish don't seem to notice, they're too busy being all goo-goo over each other. I look at the clock again. 4:32. That's it I'm calling him. I pick up my phone and dial his number. It rings and rings until I see that he had pressed the 'ignore' button. I sigh frustrated. I wait another ten minutes. Still no sign of Austin. I don't need this. If he doesn't care enough about me- I mean his career, then there's no reason I should have to wait for him any longer. I pick up my purse and walk out of the practice room. I walk home. Austin had said he would drive me home after we practiced but since he didn't show…again… so I had no ride home. Honestly I should have made other arrangements but I don't know I just had this shimmer of hope that he would come through. But he didn't. He never does. I'm tired of feeling this pain. I'm tired of feeling things for him. I'm tired of him making promises he never keeps. I'm tired of believing that he will. I'm tired of getting my heart broken. I'm tired of him. I'm tired of loving him.

About halfway there it starts to rain. Great. Just great. Note my sarcasm. I take off my wedges and hold them in my hands as the water starts to soak my hair and cloths. As I walk past the coffee shop and see no other than the blond causing me this pain. I look in the window and see he is making out with Kira inside the shop. Without even being aware, I start to cry. How is it that loving someone can hurt so bad. I'm done. I'm so done. I'm done I tell you! I'm done with him.

* * *

"Have a nice day" I say with a fake smile. As the customer leaves Austin walks in. oh boy.

"Hey Ally" he says.

"hey" I say flatly.

"what's wrong" he asks. Damn he knows me so well. I'm not gonna melt though…not this time.

"So now you care" I say not fully looking him in the eye. He seems a bit taken back.

"what's that supposed to mean…I always care" he says. This time I look directly into his eyes.

"Austin, you haven't showed up to any of our practice sessions for the past week!… you don't even call! And you don't pick up the phone when I call you!" I say harshly. He chuckles a little like it's no big deal.

"I'm sorry Ally, don't be like this" he says with a cocky smile. Now I'm angry.

"Austin! you abandoned me last night to make out with Kira! I had to walk home in the pouring rain! Alone! I tried to call but you purposely ignored it! what the hell Austin! it's like you don't even give a crap about me anymore! And you know what why should you! After all I only have dedicated most of my time to make sure your career soars!"

"Ally?! what the heck are you talking about?!" he shrieks defensively.

"I'm talking about you being a jackass!"

"What the hell! Are you seriously that jealous that I can get a relationship and you can't" he spits out with venom.

"what?! I am NOT jealous! I just wish you would give me some more respect you can't just walk all over me Austin! I'm not your personal doormat!"

"you're right! A doormat wouldn't be this bitchy right now!" he says wickedly. I gasp a little. He'd never called me anything like that before.

"yah well you'd think my best friend would be a little more supportive!" I scream.

"you'd think you would shut your mouth before I fire you as my songwriter!" he retorts. I shake my head angrily.

"you know what Austin…screw you" I say, venom dripping from each and every word as I storm out of the store. I slam the door behind me. I'm done. So done...

* * *

It's been almost two weeks now and Austin and I haven't spoken since…the incident. Every so often we share a cold glance in the hall, but nothing more.

I walk up to my locker and I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn around and see a cute boy just a little taller than me standing behind me.

"Hey" he says cutely. I smile.

"Hi"

"I'm Eliot" he says with a nice smile. It doesn't sparkle like Austin's…

"I'm Ally"

"so listen I was thinking we could go out sometime?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck. As much as I tried to stop it, there was this feeling of reluctance eating away at me. Visions of Austin kept running through my brain. Stop it Ally. He doesn't care anymore.

"sure" I say. He smiles and we make a plan for the weekend.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"So I hear you're going out with Eliot" I say as we sit in tense silence at lunch. Though I claimed to be sitting here to hang out with Dez, I missed her.

"yah" she answers shortly. I look at her longingly for a moment then back to my food.

* * *

The whole day I couldn't shake the thoughts of the past week out of my head. Our fight. I honestly can't believe i said all of those nasty things to her. Honestly... she has every right to be mad at me. i wonder just how much she likes Eliot. Eliot. The thought made me boil. I'm not exactly sure why. It seems though I'm not exactly sure about anything anymore. All I really know is that I miss the way things used to be with Ally. When we would stay up to the late hours writing songs…or even just talking. I sigh as I climb into my bed. I shut my eyes and drift off into a fitful sleep.

_[Dream]_

"_we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend" Ally announces with a smile, planting a kiss on Elliot's lips. _

"_congrats Ally!" Trish exclaims. "Hey…now we can double date!" she says excitedly. _

"_yah!" I feel sad all of a sudden. I was now the only one in the group without a relationship…and worst of all I was watching the girl I liked with someone else. I watch as the couples nuzzles and kisses in the hot sun of Miami. That could have been me. I could have been the one to sweep her off her feet…but I neglected her and traded my time with her for make out sessions with Kira. The truth is I was trying to hide my true feelings for Ally by dating someone else…clearly that didn't work or I wouldn't be devestated watching the couple hold hands right now.  
_

_Ally had been spending all of her time with Eliot. She barely did anything without him. Sadly she always did everything without me. She stopped writing so many songs for me…she stopped meeting me in the practice room after school… she stopped being there. I used to see her every day where as no I am lucky if I get a passing glance in the halls. My career had been going downhill for a while now until I really only had a few fans left. I didn't really care about that though. My number one fan had left and that was all that I needed to fix. I needed to get Ally back._

I restlessly roll over on my side and then back to the other.

_I walk past them in the hall. They are kissing at her locker. I watch helplessly as he kisses my Ally passionately…kissing…Eliot…no… _

"ah!" I wake up with a jolt. I look around and survey what just happened. I remember the agony I felt from her absence in the dream. Realization hits me. Is that how she felt when I neglected her? aw crap I bet it was. I can't bare the thought that I had hurt her. Just then a thought ran through my head. Eliot… I grab my jacket and race out the door. I didn't just like her…I loved her And if I don't say something now…she'll never know.

* * *

I burst through the door of Chinampas**(1)**. There I see Ally and Eliot, talking and laughing together. My blood boils and I race towards them.

"Ally!" I yell.

"Austin?" she says looking confused.

"I need to talk to you Als" I say.

"uh ok…can it wait cause i-"

"no I need to say this now" I say firmly.

"uh ok…Eliot excuse me for a minute" she gets up and follows me into the corner. She crosses her arms.

"What" she spits.

"Ally I'm so sorry…I acted like a total jerk…I love you so much Ally more than you'll ever know…please forgive me" I say on the verge of tears. I watch as her eyes scan my face, looking for a sign.

"Austin…you can't just come here and say all these nice things and expect me to believe them…" she says looking a little hurt.

"Ally, I promise I'm not lying…" I say. She just looks at m with sad eyes. I feel her slipping away. I reach forward and pull her close to me by the waist, placing my lips softly on top of hers. Surprisingly, she kisses beck. She wraps her arms around my neck and relaxes into me. After a while we release. I rest my forehead to hers and smile.

"I love you Ally" I whisper softly.

"I love you too" she says smiling back at me. She backs away from me suddenly, looking down at the ground.

"what's wrong" I ask getting closer to her. She looks up into my eyes.

"kira" she says. My heart falls. I forgot about Kira.

"She's nowhere near as wonderful as you" I say tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She bites her bottom lip, looking uncertain. I get closer still and hold the side of her cheek in my hand.

"hey…" I say softly. "I'm not gonna leave you again…ever" and with that I kiss her again.

**A/N: :) i hope you liked it:) i'm pretty proud of how it turned out:) thanks again to kittykat2506 who gave me the idea:) dont forget you can still send me ideas:)please review! **

**1) "come to chinampas a bum bum bum...we have the potatoes a bum bum bum.." :) lol you probably think i'm insane(which i kind of am lol) but yah no it's aninside joke between me and 2nd period Mr. Boncuk's class:) if any of you are out there... hiiiii! :) so yah i'm laughing right now that was such a fun class:) **

**bye ^-^ **


	4. R5Auslly

**A/N: hello again:) so glad you guys are enjoying the one-shots:) this one was given to me by R5Auslly:) enjoy!**

ALLY'S POV:

I climb into bed with my wonderful husband. I sigh loudly as I pull the covers over my head.

"our kids are a handful" I say tiredly. He looks at me.

"yah…but we love em'" he says rubbing my arm. I give him a look. He rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek.

"oh you know you do" I smile a little.

"yes I do…but sometimes my patience is… tested" He laughs and rolls on is back.

"well goodnight" he says.

"love you" I say.

"love you" I hear it start to rain pretty hard. It's not long before thunder starts to boom. Motherly instincts tell me to check on Tommy and Emma but tiredness takes over and I just close my eyes.

* * *

TOMMY'S POV: (he's 6 and Emma is 5)

I hold my little sister close to me as the thunder booms. She whimpers and hides her face in my shoulder.

"I scared" she says in a small voice.

"me too" I say.

"I want mommy" she says.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I am almost asleep, firmly tucked under Austin's arm, when I hear screaming coming from Tommy and Emma's room. Austin 's and my head dart at each other as be both roll out of bed and swiftly walk down the hall. When we get in there two little lumps are huddled under the covers. I sit down on the side of the bed.

"what are you guys doing under there" I ask in my motherly tone. Emma peeks her head out from under the covers.

"momma" she says scared. She climbs in my lap and cuddles up to me. I hug her close to me as I stroke her blond locks.

"nothing to be afraid of sport" Austin says bouncing Tommy on his lap.

"could we sleep with you guys" Tommy asks looking up at Austin with his puppy dog eyes. I think Austin had taught him that.

"sure guys" I say.  
_

The rest of the stormy night we all snuggled in the big bed and the kids slept through the night.

**A/N: ok so i don't think i wrote that one as well as the others but idk you tell me:) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**(and if you have an idea tell me!:))**

**oh! and if you want i have a multi chapter called THE OTHER HALF OF MY HEART:) so please check it out! (if you want to:)) so yah thanks for reading bye!**


	5. EnvyNV

**A/N: ok before you read i just wanted to say sorry. I feel bad i left you guys for a very long time...i'm sorry! I've had this one-shot in my book for a long time now and i finally am posting it. The idea was from EnvyNV. Srry again! i hope you like it! please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR I THINK ABOUT YOU!**

ALLY'S POV:

"you ready babe" I hear Austin ask.

"yep" i say smiling as I walk out of my room. I blush as his eyes fall to my chest.

"wow..." is all that comes out of his mouth. I blush harder as he just stares at me.

"Als your gorgeous" he says.

"You're sweet" I say walking closer to him. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist, pecking me on the lips. I smile and rub his forearms.

"well...shall we" I say grabbing his hand, pulling him out the door. He just smiles still lost in my bare mid-drift.

* * *

"Hey Aus could you get my back" I say handing him the bottle of sunscreen. He smiles and begins to rub the cream on my back.

"thanks babe" I say kissing his cheek. He smiles cheekily at his reward and I giggle.

"Welp...I'm gonna get some sun..." I say. I set out my towel and lay down. He kneels down next to me eventually laying down next to me.

"I'll join you" I smile as he wraps his arm around my waist. I smile, rolling over and resting my head on his muscular chest. His hand lays comfortably on my bare side as I close my eyes.  
_

"Ally" I feel someone whisper in my ear. I slowly open my eyes to find Austin smiling at me and stroking my hair.

"yes" I say.

"I'm going to go boogie boarding...will you please come with me" he begs with puppy dog eyes.

"oh fine" He smiles and stands up. I take his hand and he drags me into the freezing water.

All of a sudden I feel something slimy around my ankles.

"Ah! Austin!" I scream clinging to him.

"what" he says almost in a chuckle.

"Something wrapped around my leg" i say. He laughs.

"Yes me too it's called seaweed" He says with a slight roll of the eyes. I blush, embarrassed.

"Oh..." he laughs and wraps his arm around my waist.

"come mere baby" I melt into his embrace as he presses his lips against my temple.

"you're really cute you know that" he says smiling at me. I blush and smile a bit.

I just uhg! why do you make me love you so much!" I exclaim. He laughs and smirks.

"it's a gift" I roll my eyes and shove him playfully. He laughs and splashes me.

"Hey!" I squeal splashing him back.

"what you get for pushing me" I can't help but laugh as I splash him again. Soon we are sending water all over each other, laughing and smiling.

I giggle, turning around when I feel Austin's strong arms snake around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder.

"going somewhere" He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"was..." he laughs and spins me back around to face him. Before I know it his lips are on mine. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. Sparks take over my body. After we release I rest my head on his chest. He rubs my back and we stand there like that for a while longer; completely forgetting about the whole idea of boogie boarding.

* * *

By now the sun is starting to set. I snuggle up to Austin as he slings his arm around me. This has truly been the perfect day. I feel his eyes on me. He leans down and I feel his warm breath against my ear.

"I got a surprise for you" he whispers huskily. I nuzzle further into his neck.

"What is it" I say softly against his skin. He smiles at me.

"you'll see"

* * *

I look out into the distance. Finally I see him walking towards me. He smiles a million dollar smile at me and I smile back. I see him take out his guitar as I tilt my head in wonder. Slowly he starts to strum it.

_last summer we met _

_we started as friends _

_I cant tell you how it all happened then_

_ autumn became we were never the same _

_those nights everything felt like magic _

_and I know that you missed me too _

_if you don't there is one thing that I wish you knew _

_I think about you every moment that I open my eyes _

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights _

_I think about you every moment every day of my life_

_ your on my mind all the time it's true _

_how long till I stop pretending what we have is never ending _

_oh oh oh oh _

_i__f all we are is just a moment _

_don't forget me cause I wont and I can help myself _

_I think about you _

_I think about you __every moment that i open my eyes _

___I think about you every evening when i turn out the lights _

___I think about you every moment every day of my life _

___your on my mind all the time it's true _

___I think about you you you you you..._

As he finishes his song he smiles at me and i stand up on my tippy toes and kiss him passionately. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"I love you" I say against his lips.

"I love you too" he says. I smile into the kiss and we stand there wrapped in each other's arms for what feels like eternity.

**A/N: i hope you liked it! sorry again. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. AM and Beaver

**A/N: hello again:) this one-shot is not written by me it is written by the awesome AM and Beaver:) (i didn't know which one of you wrote it) so credit goes to them:) enjoy and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY PEOPLE! OR ELLIOT!**

Allys POV

I wake up and roll to the edge of my bed.

"Honey, breakfast!" My Dad calls.

Let me explain, I'm Ally Dawson. Yup Ally Dawson, the girlfriend of Austin Moon! The hottest and most popular guy in school.

"Ughhh. Ok Dad! Let me shower and get dressed first!"

"K sweetie!"

I take a shower and get dressed into my light blue six inch heels, peach colored jeans, a really tight crop top, and a jacket. I curl my hair into brown caramel curls, and put light make up on. I eat my breakfast and say goodbye to my dad.

_Honk!_

I went outside to see Austin parked outside my house. I hopped in and gave Austin a kiss onto his cheek.

"You missed." He whined pointing to his lips.

"Later" I giggled.

Austin's POV

I parked in front of Ally's house and honked. Soon Ally came out and she looked like an angel. She hopped into my car and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed!" I whined pointing to my lips.

"Later" She giggled. Oh that very cute giggle is one of the many reasons I love her.

"I love you too." Ally said. I sigh, embarrassed.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" She nodded. I blushed like crazy. She pecked me on the lips.

"Better?" she asked.

"That's it?"

"Oh Austin."

We then drove to school. As we got there We saw Trish and Dez making out near our lockers.

"Gosh get a room!" Ally shrieked.

"Back at ya." Trish said as Ally's face flushed red.

The bell rang and I walked Ally to her first period and class started. After like an hour class ended. I walked to Ally's class as I got there I saw a my other best friend, Elliot making out with a short brunette girl.

"Elliot?! Ally!?"

Ally's POV:

The bell rang and I walked to my locker to get my books for the second period.

"Hey Ally!" A guy said from behind me. I turned around and said,

" Elliot, right?"

"Yup!" the boy answered.

"Well nice seeing you but I have to go."

I started to walk away from him.

"No Ally wait!" I turned around to meet a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes and Elliot was kissing me. I tried pushing him off but he sure was strong.

"Elliot?! Ally!?" Uh-oh.. It's Austin isn't it?! Elliot let go of me and smirked evilly at Austin.

"Austin it's not what it looks like! I promise!" I could see a tear swelling up in his eyes.

"Oh Austin." I sighed and he ran off sobbing. I glared at Elliot and slapped him in his face!

"Never ever do that! Ever!" I screamed.

I've got a lot of explaining to do. I followed Austin.

"Austin.." He glanced up at me for a second.

Austin's POV

"Austin..." I glanced up at her and tried not getting lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, so I looked away. But it was too hard not looking at her angelic face.

"He kissed me Austin! Please believe me! Ple-" I cut her off by kissing her for a Long time. A really long time...

"I forgive you because I love you Ally... and I could never stay mad at you, but please promise me you won't do that again! Only to me though, okay!" She chuckled. I smiled a little.

She's so beautiful. She doesn't have any flaws she perfect. She's an example of perfect. Ally can turn a flaw into the most cutest thing in the universe! Oh she'll be the death of me.

**A/N: :) if you have an idea let me know!:) bye for now!**


End file.
